A display apparatus in which a plurality of pixels respectively including a pixel capacitor such as a liquid crystal capacitor and a switching element such as a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) are arranged in a matrix shape has been used in the related art. The switching element is disposed between a data line supplied with gradation voltage according to a display gradation and the pixel capacitor and controls supplying and blocking of the gradation voltage with respect to the pixel capacitor. The pixel capacitor maintains the gradation voltage and displays a gradation according to the gradation voltage. For example, in a projection type display apparatus, irradiation light of a wavelength corresponding to any one of a plurality of display colors (for example, red, green, and blue) is applied to the pixel capacitor of each pixel and is modulated (light amount is controlled) by the pixel capacitor.